Torn Picture
by devinnnmarmar20
Summary: Jenna was just expecting to blow through the school year at Ouran Academy. After all she only had to stay in Japan for a year until she moved back to her home in America. She wanted nothing to do with the school and everyone in it... But can a certain Host Club change her feelings? HikaruXoc KaoruXoc
1. New school and the Host Club!

"God no! Please Martin! Don't make me go to school!" Jenna Price begged her loyal butler with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could make.

Martin chuckled at the young fifteen year old, "I'm believably sorry Miss. Price, your mother made clear to me that she wanted you to attended high school like a normal young adult. Now please, make your way inside before you are late."

Jenna didn't even attempt to move she would rather now be home laying out in the sun back in America or lounging around at her suite back at the hotel. "How does mommy think going to a school in Japan is normal for an everyday American teen?"

Martin shook his head and in one movement shoved Jenna out the limo door. He rolled down the window and threw out Jenna's school bag, "I hope the best for you today and please do try to make friends. You're going to be here for a year so you better enjoy it."

And with that Martin rolled back up his window and the limo pulled out, leaving Jenna behind in front of her new school, Ouran Academy. She picked up her bag and brushed it off and looked angrily in the direction that limo took off in. _'I thought Martin and my mom loved me! Most people who care about you will want to make you happy. And going to some rich school in Japan is not making me happy.' _Despite her complaints about the closet people to her. She knew deep down that those people would do anything for her and has alway been there for her since day 1.

Her father was a very wealthy man who owned many hotel chains around the world and although Jenna only sees her father occasionally he has always supported Jenna. Jenna's mother hasn't missed a single day of her life on the other hand. Even if her mother is out organizing the next Victoria Secret runway show where ever that may be, Jenna has always tagged along with her mother. Martin was the family's butler that has always been there for Jenna, she honestly thought of him more of a father figure at times and loves him dearly.

Jenna was about to walk into her first class of the day but she couldn't bring herself to even touch the doorknob. She adjusted the bow on her head, smoothed out her v-neck, and pulled her shorts down so they didn't look completely too short. _'Screw Martin and mom... I'm not gonna even attempt to be social. I'm only here to learn things I already know and play volleyball.' _Besides drawing in her journal Jenna was very passionate about volleyball and has played since she was 6 years old.

Making up her mind she walked into the classroom only to wish she hadn't because in a second 30 different pairs of eyes were on her. She approached the teacher and handed her a slip the chairman told her to give to the teacher. The teacher read it then smiled, "Well class! Looks to be that we have a new student all the way from the United States!"

The class was dead silent except for the loud whispers of the students, "...I could tell she was american... Where is her uniform?... She must be a commoner... We needed some new hot girls at this school... I call dibs!..." All this whispering made Jenna slightly annoyed.

"Would you introduce yourself and share a bit about you!" The teacher said with a smile.

Jenna didn't return it and rolled her eyes, "I'm Jenna Price and I would really like it if no one bothers me when I'm here. Thanks." She sat down in the first seat she could find which happened to be in the back.

The teacher clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention and started with the days lesson. And like Jenna guessed she had already learned this from the people her mother would hire to homeschool her. She got out her journal and started making a very detailed drawing of a bouquet of roses.

Before Jenna knew it she heard the bell rang to go to her next class. She picked up her journal and bag and walked out the door as she checked her phone for any new messages when she ran into someone and dropped her phone. Jenna leaned down to pick it up while she gave the boy who ran into her a glare.

"Oh I'm sorry... Jenna was it?"

Jenna faked a smile to the very feminine looking boy, "No it's fine I should have watched where I was going I guess."

The boy held out a hand meaning for Jenna to shake it, "I'm Haruhi, I know it can be difficult on your first day so I hope the best for you!"

Jenna looked at his hand not wanting any contact and started to reply when two shouts interrupted her.

"Hey Haruhi! Are you coming or what?" Jenna saw twins shout from down the hall in perfect unison.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He shouted back. And looked back at Jenna, "It was nice to meet you." And headed off in the direction of the twins.

...

After school Jenna watched from a distant the school's volleyball team and thought how weird their practice clothes were and also could tell that they could really use her on the team. She approached the girls with a smile and asked for the captain. A brunette stepped out in front of the girls with her arms crossed, "May I help you?"

"I wanted to tryout for the team!" Jenna told her as she picked up a volleyball rolling to her.

The captain dropped her arms, "We had tryouts a few months ago sorry."

Jenna walked to the end of the volleyball court and stood a little distance from the end line. She twisted the volleyball in her hand a few times before she did an approach, threw the ball in the air as she jumped and swung her arm down making the ball fly over the net and hit the other side of the court with a lot of speed. The girls were very impressed and all knew that she had to be on the team with her kind of skill.

"When do I start?" Jenna asked with a smug smile.

The captain smiled at her, "Tomorrow after school. But I would ask only if you wear the practice clothes and not that." She waved a finger around Jenna telling her she means her practice outfit.

Jenna looked down at her hot pink asics spandex and her loose-fitting light blue nike tank top. She smiled and grabbed her bag as she walked out the gym's doors. "Sorry but this is what girls in american wear to practice and I'm not changing it." She walked out with an excited smile and was practically skipping down the hallway to the front of the school to meet her ride. She stopped when she heard voices coming from behind two doors, she paused and put her ear to the door but she still couldn't make out the voices on the other side. She looked up to see the sign above the door, 'Music room #3'. '_I thought that room was unused...' _

She opened the large doors and almost couldn't see through all the rose petals flying in the air. But she soon noticed a group of guys with huge smiles on their faces, "Welcome!" They all said together.

Jenna only recognized the twins she remembered in the hallway and started to slowly make her back out the door with an awkward smile on her face, "Ummm sorry! I heard voices and I was curious to see what was in here. Now I know haha... I guess I'll be leaving!"

A blond boy with a rose in hand blocked her from the door. "Please stay! A beautiful girl like you should spend time with us." He said as he put his rose in her hand.

Jenna face reddened but she began to feel sorta of frightened, "What is this?" She asked.

"The Ouran highschool host club!" The blonde said with a large grin.

'_Oh god... I'm with a bunch of guys calling themselves host... Please help._'

A tall dark headed boy with glasses stepped out from the group, "You must be the new student here from the United States, Jenna Price."

She was now a little freaked out that he knew her name and where she was from and she didn't recall having any classes with him, "How do you know my name?" She asked as she turned from struggling to open the door.

"It's not always that we get new students from america. And ones with your kind of outstanding grades.." The boy informed her.

"Ohhh so she's a commoner and that's how she's going here..." One of the twins said.

"...Thats why she wasn't wearing the school uniform." The other finished.

Jenna awkwardly walked around the host club, "Ummm okay can you not call me that..."

The blonde gave the twins a mad look, "So Jenna since you're here, tell us what type you like?"

"Type?" Jenna questioned as she noticed a group of curtains with a changing room sign on it. She slowly made her way to it wanted to hide behind it.

"Yes! Do you like the strong silent type, the little boy type, the mischief type, or the cool type?" The blonde asked with a smile.

Jenna inched herself closer to the curtains, "I ummm don't really uhhh have a type. Look, I was just curious what was in here!"

The blonde headed boy then wrapped his arm around her waist and put his index finger under her chin and pushed it up so that their faces were just centimeters apart, "Or are you into guys like me?"

Jenna took a huge step backwards into the curtains and closed them in front of herself, shielding her from the host club. She took in a breath and turned around to see a red-faced Haruhi in a... bra? "What the hell?!"

Haruhi put her shirt on and forced a smile to Jenna, "So I guess you found out my big secret."

She then felt two hands grab her by the arm and drag her out from the curtains. She had the reddest face ever and knew it and looked at the host club with disgusted. "What kind of club is this?"

A small blonde boy approached Jenna, "Why Jenna-chan! We told you already!"

The twins both grabbed Jenna's shoulders, "Did you see Haruhi?" They questioned.

Jenna suddenly felt light headed and grabbed the wall next to her for support. She didn't know a painting was hanging there so when she put her hand on the wall she accidentally set her hand on the painting as well and when she put all her weight on it she broke the nail the painting was hanging from causing it to slid down the wall. Both the painting and Jenna came crashing down. She sat up and shook her head and notice that the painting was now broken and torn straight down the middle from her fingernails. "Whoops." Is all that came from her mouth.

**Hello there! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, review! I would really like to know how everyone liked it and what I need to improve on! Thanks again! **


	2. Plus one!

Jenna was sitting in a chair with arms crossed. All she wanted was to leave but every time she attempt to run for the exit she was always dragged right back to the chair she was sitting in and sadly had to keep listening to the long story about the host club and how it was started by who she learned was Tamaki. She honestly thought that she was about to lose it. "Can I leave now?"

Kyoya shook his head as he typed away on a calculator, "Sorry but not yet."

Jenna threw her arms in the air, "That's it! I'm calling my mother. You can't keep me here." She pulled out her phone and started to type in her mom's number when her phone got grabbed right out of her hands.

The twins smiled as Hikaru waved Jenna's phone in her face, "Sorry commoner but we can't let that happen."

Jenna was fuming, "First of all I have a name and second I am no commoner."

"Yes, Miss. Price is far from any commoner. Her father owns many hotel chains and her mother is the head person of running the Victoria Secret runway shows." Kyoya informed everyone.

Jenna gave Kyoya a scared look, "Okay... How do you know so much about me. It's kinda creepy you know."

Kyoya ignored Jenna's question and set down his calculator, "Well it seems like that painting is worth around 1,173,120 yen that's 12,000 dollars."

Jenna looked over at the painting with wide eyes, "Wow that painting is worth that much? But whatever I'll get the money from my mom tonight." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually Jenna I was thinking you could start paying off your debt now." Kyoya said with a smirk.

Tamaki stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "Yes that's just what I was thinking! She could be the host clubs new laborer on site!"

"What? No! I'm no ones servant!" Jenna stood up from her chair as well.

Kyoya patted Jenna on her back, "I am sorry Jenna but until you give us the money this is the only way and just so you know that my family has its own trained police force so it would be best for you if you don't refuse."

Tamaki snapped his fingers in the air, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes boss!" They said together then grabbed Jenna by the arms and ran with her to the changing room.

Everyone heard the struggle behind the curtains and were all looking at each wondering what will happen, "I SAID TO GET THE HELL OUT!" They heard Jenna shout then the twins came out with satisfied looks.

In a few minutes Jenna came out in a black old fashion maid outfit with the most unhappy look on her face. No one said a word because of how good she looked but then out of nowhere Tamaki ran at Jenna and gave her a huge hug as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"You are so cute I just can't stand it! For now on I will have two daughters! You will be the daughter that has social issues but don't worry daddy is here!"

Jenna had a look on her face that just said "are you freaking kidding me", "I am not wearing this!" She pulled herself from Tamaki and ran to the changing room. Then came back out in her practice outfit that she was wearing before.

"Oh Jenna can you please go run to the store before the customers start to show up." Kyoya said as he handed her a grocery list.

Jenna looked at it with a confused face, "Ummm wait... I don't have a driver's license yet so how am I gonna get there?"

"Well you can always just walk senpai." Haruhi offered.

Jenna gave the people around her famous puppy eyes, "But I have never had to walk on my own to places before." Tamaki grabbed Jenna for a hug again and started swinging her around and kept saying over how adorable she was, "Oh my god if you let me go I'll go to the store!"

...

Jenna walked into her hotel room at one of her dad's hotels. Martin looked up and smiled at Jenna, "Why Jenna! There you are! Where have you been?"

Jenna walked right past him with an unhappy look and sat down on her king size bed, "I don't want to talk about it." She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed her mom's number.

"**Hello?**" She heard from the other end of the line.

"Hi mom! You're not going to believe this but today after school I met a bunch of boys-."

Her mother cut her off, "**Were they cute?**"

Jenna blushed thinking back and recalling that they were pretty handsome but she wasn't going to tell her mother that, "No! But listen. So they all started asking me tons of question and surrounding me and it got me all worked up so I kinda ended up knocking down and tearing one of their paintings that was hanging on the wall..."

"**Well what did they say about it?**"

"They said that they wanted me to pay it back or else I will have to serve their club until I pay it off! I told them that I would pay it off but they went ahead and forced me to do it today."

Her mom was silent for a while, "**You know money is not a problem at all but... I kinda want you to be involved in school and that counts clubs so I guess you will just have to work it off.**"

"What?! You can't be serious now! Why?"

"**Because I know you hate being social and making friends and since your friend Brooke is coming to that school as well in a few weeks I just want to make sure you have other friends is all.**"

Jenna threw a pillow across the room, "So what I hate being social? Every time I make a new friend somewhere we just end up leaving! I am only still friends with Brooke because we model together so we always see each other!"

Her mother took in a deep breath, "**All I am saying is that I know you like to put a wall around yourself when it comes to other people and you won't let anyone in. If you don't learn how to make friends now and lose the wall then you will have problems in the future... I have to go now sweetie love you bye!"**

Jenna hung up without saying anything back. She couldn't believe that she was now stuck with the host club!

...

Jenna walked to the school's garden because today was the host club's flower reception and she wasn't in the mood at all to go, mostly because she was dreading being anywhere near the twins. She learned that she had just about every class with them and lately they have pranked her every few minutes it seemed like and it wasn't always the sweet harmless pranks. Their favorite thing to do was loosen the screws on her seat so when she sat down she will fall, she fell for it every time.

"Jenna-chan! Are you okay today?" Honey asked her.

She faked a smile, "Of course I am just fine."

She walked past him staring at the ground and practically ran into Tamaki, "Oh sorry." He didn't answer he looked to be completely stunned and it didn't seem that he heard or felt Jenna bumping into him. "Hey are you okay?"

"Actually no he isn't." She heard Kaoru say and felt both twins arm around her waist. "He just found out that we have every class with Haruhi and spend more time with her then him then we told him that we also had just about every class with you then he just froze." Hikaru said it as if it was no big deal that Tamaki was completely zoned out.

Then suddenly Tamaki broke out of his trance, "I've got it! We will just have to tell everyone that Haruhi is a girl. Then she will have to go back to being the girl she once was!"

Jenna could really tell that Tamaki had a thing Haruhi, "But if you do that then she won't be able to be part of the host club." she pointed out.

"Then you wouldn't have a chance with her because all the guys would be on her but we would have a chance because we have every class with her." The twins said together.

Tamaki's face reddened. Kyoya stopped writing in his notebook and looked up Tamaki, "It's true my sources tell me that when Haruhi was in middle school at least once a month a boy would confess his feelings for her."

"But how are you going to keep Haru-chan's secret if physical exams are tomorrow?" Honey asked with his bunny snuggled in his arms.

Then Haruhi seemed to show up right then and before she could say anything Tamaki ran over and grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders, "Don't worry! Daddy will make sure that no one knows your secret tomorrow during the physical exams!"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then."

Tamaki started to make up plans on how to hide Haruhi's gender and Jenna just rolled her eyes not very feeling very involved and opened up her journal to finish that drawing of roses she been working so hard on. Haruhi then did a little gasp and everyone turned their attention on her, "Oh I got! You don't want people to find out I am a girl because I couldn't be a host so then I wouldn't be able to pay off my debt."

'_Wowww she must really be dumb when it comes to noticing when people have a thing for her..._' Jenna could tell that Tamaki and the twins weren't happy that she wasn't into trying to hide her gender and giggled at the look on their faces.

"Are you saying that you hate the host club!" Tamaki confronted her.

Haruhi shot him a confused look, "Well I have to say that I actually do kinda hate it."

Jenna stopped her drawing and looked up, "I serious hate this club too if my mom wasn't forcing me to stay in it I would have left a long time ago."

Tamaki made himself into a ball and hid himself in the corner of the room. Jenna thought it was funny that Tamaki had is own little depressed corner but she kept the same look on her face that looked like she had no interest in what was going on around her.

"What about for fancy tuna?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

Tamaki turned his head in Haruhi's direction immediately, "Oh yeah you didn't get to try any at that dance."

Honey tossed his bunny in the air and caught it, "If you stay Haru-chan you could have all the fancy tuna you want!"

Haruhi got real nervous and shook her head, "Pssssh that's stupid if you guys think I would stay in this club for fancy tuna."

Hikaru pretended to be sad, "Poor Haruhi! She has never even tasted fancy tuna!"

"That's so sad!" Kaoru played along.

Haruhi shut her eyes and caved in, "Fineee."

...

Jenna smiled and looked up from her journal. She had finally finished her drawing and it had turned out great! But then Jenna noticed that she was all alone in the music room. '_They all just walked out and left me here!_' Feeling slightly lonely Jenna stood up and opened the music room door. Jenna jumped back slightly startled because Hikaru was standing right there. "What are you doing here?"

"We all noticed that we left you behind so I came back here to get you. I can't believe you didn't notice us walking out!"

Jenna slumped her shoulder, "Shut up... Oh and by the way can you guys stop pranking me?"

"We would but it's just too much fun to mess with you all the time."

Jenna pouted, "If you don't stop then I will have to prank you back and it will be way worse!"

Hikaru pinned Jenna against the wall suddenly and smirked when he noticed the blush that started to show across her cheeks, "I don't think you would but I think it's cute that you would think so. I think that you are still so pure and innocent but I can always change that if you want." He blew into her ear and she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping.

She pushed him away awkwardly, "Please don't do that Hikaru!"

Hikaru crossed his arms, "Nooo you got it wrong I'm Kaoru."

Jenna started to walk away, "No I know I'm right quit trying to trick me!" Jenna kept walking even though she knew that he wasn't following her while Hikaru just stared after her in a daze.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked chapter 2! Tell me what you think, compliments or advice! It would help a lot cuz I don't know if I should keep writing this story! Thanks!**


	3. New Fears Revealed!

Jenna had her head phones and was listening to her favorite music. She wasn't paying attention to the people around her or the conversation between Haruhi and the twins, she knew that they were talking something about rich people and the physical exams today. Jenna lately hadn't really had anything to do with the host club. Sure she went to the club after school to pay off her dept and tagged along with them but she was always distant, in her own world. The others, especially the twins tried to get her involved and talk to others but Jenna didn't want anything to do with them.

Haruhi opened two large doors and stopped when she saw the long line of doctors and nurses, "What is all this?" She stuttered

Jenna and the twins walked ahead of her, "Just another physical exam." Hikaru answered. "The usual." Kaoru added.

A nurse approached Jenna, "Hello Miss. Price, I will be taking weight and height measurements! Come this way please."

"Sure." Jenna followed the nurse and she noticed Honey and Mori poorly dressed up as doctors. '_I guess this was Tamaki's master plan of hiding Haruhi gender._' She thought.

When she finished her measurements she walked out to see mob of fangirls surrounded Hikaru and Kaoru as they did their little brother act. "I won't allow it. It's just on fair, I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed, "You don't seem to mind when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

The girls squealed over the twin's act while Jenna was practically gagging. She didn't understand the girls at this school and that was something her and Haruhi thought in common.

"Mr. Fujioka we are ready to take your chest measurements." Jenna heard a nurse say then frowned. '_I guess this is where everyone finds out that Haruhi is a girl._'

Tamaki stepped out from behind one of the curtains with a brown wig on, "I am Haruhi Fujioka."

All the girls in the room looked at Tamaki with a confused look, they knew it was Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru doubled over laughing and Jenna never usually laughed but she ended up laughing just as hard. "I can't believe it! He actually did it!" Hikaru said through laughs.

"I told you they would see right through it! Look even Jenna is laughing!" Kaoru said through laughs as well.

Haruhi was sweat dropping out of embarrassment and Kyoya decided to reassure her, "Don't worry Haruhi I have a doctor waiting for you that knows your situation and has sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah it turns out that all the doctors here today are from one of Kyoya senpai's family hospital." Hikaru informed everyone.

Jenna crossed her arms, "Well that would have be nice to know before." She then realized that Kyoya loves to stand back and watch everyone make a fool of themselves.

...

Everything in the end turned out alright, Haruhi's gender was kept secret and they even ended up help a man who people thought was a perv find his daughter. The next day Jenna was drawing in her journal as the host entertained their guests and occasionally one of the guests would tell Jenna that they wanted more cake or instant coffee. She was just setting down a tray of coffee for some of the girls at Hikaru and Kaoru'a table.

"Thank you Jenna!" The girls said together with smiles.

Jenna was about to reply when she felt someone grab her from behind and put her on their lap. She turned to see Hikaru with a smile on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh it's okay Jenna these girls can keep a secret." Hikaru told her.

Jenna could tell that Hikaru was acting this out but she didn't know why he was using her, "Why are you even messing with me? Just let me go."

The girls at the table had anxious looks on their faces like they were waiting for something to happen. Hikaru tilted Jenna's head up like the way he did in the hallway a few days ago, "Isn't it obvious? You're our new toy to entertain us."

The girls started swooned, "Thats so cute!" They said together through tears.

Jenna pulled herself from Hikaru and darted off in another direction. She heard Kaoru shout out to her, "You can run now Jenna but we know where to find you later to play our games!" The girls swooned once again.

Later that afternoon Haruhi was surprise about how the host club used tear drops to make themselves cry. Jenna smiled as Tamamki tried to convince Haruhi that his years were genuine and when he tried to make Haruhi fall for him like the other girls do but Haruhi just rolled her eyes not falling for any of it.

"Looks like we have a new guest." Hikaru and Koaru said. They approached her with roses, "Come on out don't be shy.""It's not much fun watching from a distance." The girl's face reddened and all she did was whimper.

Tamaki pushed the twins away, "Stop that! How many times do I have to tell you two to be more curtious to our guest? Please you don't have to be afraid my princess."

The whimpered some more and Jenna thought she was about to cry, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PHONEY!"

Jenna was brought back when she pushed and shouted at Tamaki. This girl was just two seconds ago looking about she was going to crying to now pushing Tamaki away and calling him every insult in the book. Tamaki fell down dramatically in the ground like he had just took a bullet.

Kyoya looked at the girl thinking deeply to himself, "I don't suppose you are-."

Before he could finish she threw herself at him and hugging him greatly, "Kyoya its you! My one and only true prince!"

...

"Your fiancee?" Hikaru question.

The girl smiled happily and introduced herself, "It's true! I'm Renge and I will be transferring into Ouran!"

Jenna noticed Tamaki in his corner once again, "Why is he sulking?"

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Koaru replied.

Kyoya lowered his head, "Whatever... Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"

Jenna giggled (which she didn't do often), "I think it's cute that people refer to you that way." Everyone looked at Jenna surprise that she would for once laugh and voice her opinion.

Renge started swooning randomly and talking about how much she loves Kyoya and all the sweet things he did. Jenna giggled again, "Are you sure you are talking about the right person?"

Kaoru gave Jenna a suspicious look, "You sure are laughing a lot today..."

"...Whats going on today that would make you be so happy?" Hikaru finished.

Jenna awkwardly smiled not wanting to answer and luckily didn't have to because Kyoya spoke up, "I see now, you are in love with that character and so you are no portraying that love on me."

"So she made it all up?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I don't recall ever asking for her hand in marriage." Kyoya replied.

Everyone sweatdropped, "You could have said that sooner..." Jenna said.

Renge stood up from her seat, "I got it! I can be the host club's new manager! I have always wanted to do that!"

...

The next day Tamaki was explaining to everyone how having a girl manager would bring out Haruhi girl side. Jenna felt immediately offended, "But what about me? Im a girl too" She whimpered.

"No I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you can be unsocial sometimes around others and I just-." Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya.

"You're just making in it worse Tamaki." Jenna didn't know why but she started to feel tears in her eyes because everyone thought she was unsocial just because she chose not to talk to others but she has tried to be better but it's obviously not enough.

One of the doors to the room opened and a blonde girl stepped out, "Hello is this music room three?" she asked but paused after she asked because she saw Jenna silently crying. "Jenna? Are you okay? What have these boys done to you!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Brooke? I'm not that unsocial am I?" Jenna asked now the tears were starting to stop.

Brooke eyed everyone in the room, "You idiots! Dont you know anything about her?"

Everyone just looked at her giving Brooke the answer that they didn't know, "You see I am one of Jenna's childhood friends, actually her only friend. Jenna moves around too much so she has always had this fear of making friends because she is afraid of getting hurt when she leaves then she will never see that friend again. Me and her are only still friends because we model together and because her mom took me under her wing."

Jenna spoke up, "When I was ten I moved to Canada for a few years and I met this little boy a few years younger than me. We became really close and were best friends but then the time came that I had to move again and I left that boy behind. I have never been back to Canada since."

Tamaki ran over and gave Jenna a hug, "My poor daughter! Don't worry daddy will make sure you have plenty of friends!" He said as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Brooke gave Tamaki a weird glance but looked around at everyone, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce himself! My name is Brooke Hill and I am starting school here tomorrow as a first year!"

Jenna pushed Tamaki away from her and gave Brooke a hug from behind, "You have no clue how much I missed you!" Brooke giggled in return and Jenna looked around the room seeing everyone smiling at them. But Jenna noticed that Kaoru was staring at her with a different look in his eyes that gave Jenna a hint that he might like her. '_Hmmm... I have a feeling some things are going to change around here._' Jenna thought._  
_

...

Later that night Brooke and Jenna were laying on Jenna's bed laughing and telling stories like always...

Brooke got a serious look on her face, "Have you told them anything about you?"

"Well no I guess we weren't close enough.." Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"But Jenna I can see that they all like you and care about you. I think it's time you open up to people."

Jenna shook her head, "But I will be leaving in a year... I don't want to be hurt again."

"I don't think you will. Just trust me I won't let anything happen to you!"

The room was silent for a few minutes as a flashback flooded both their minds. Jenna shivered at the memory, "But Brooke that's what you told me before..."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Jenna, "That was a long time ago and we both didn't know what was going on."

Jenna hid her eyes with her bangs, "Let's just forget about it and go to sleep."

~Flashback~

The girls had both snuck out of the house and were on their way to a late night party. Even though both girls were going against Jenna's mother decisions. Her mom had told Jenna that she didn't want her to go because a night party was no place for a 13 year old.

They arrived and notice that all the people there were a few years older but no one minded or paid attention because the girls were dead gorgeous. All the girls wanted was to be noticed especially by guys, they wore clothes that revealed more skin and were showing off not so much the cleanest dance moves. It didn't take long until the two were confronted by two guys. They seem really nice and when the guys offered to show them upstairs the girls didn't reject their offer.

"Are you sure about this Brooke?" Jenna whispered to her friend.

Brooke playfully elbowed her friend, "Come on! I won't let anything happen to you!"

The girls were lead into a bedroom and the door was shut behind them then locked. "What's going on?" Jenna asked feeling frightened.

The boy pinned her against the wall and put his hand under her shirt, "It's okay. I'll make sure you have a good time."

Jenna reacted by punching the boy right in the face. The boy fell back and held his nose as it bled. The boy holding Brooke down let go of her to help up his friend, he couldn't believe this girl punched him.

"Looks like we have a naughty girl." The one with the bloody nose said.

The other picked Jenna up started to carry her to the balcony, "I think she needs to learn her place."

Jenna struggled and screamed at the top of her lungs but nothing could stop what happened next. The boy tossed her over the edge and Jenna went flying down into the underground pool below them. Even though the pool had a plastic cover over it Jenna broke through it and sank to the bottom of the pool. She swam to the top but couldn't get the air she needed because the pool cover was in the way. She began to panic as she felt the air in her lungs go away. She took in a breath but to only suck in water and before she knew it everything went black. She woke up in a hospital the next day safe and sound but ever since that day Jenna couldn't bear to around water...

**Awww thanks for the reviews you guys! It just motivates me to write more! Maybe you guys can give me 5 more reviews before the next chapter? Oh btw sorry for this sucky chapter... It seem kinda choppy and I bet it had some misspellings and grammar probs! No hate pleaseeee! And down below is some info about Jenna and Brooke!**

**-Jenna-**

**Hair color- light brown **

**Eye color- blue-hazel**

**Skin Tone- lightly tanned**

**Age- 15**

**-Brooke-**

**Hair color- blonde**

**Eye color- green**

**Skin tone- slightly lighter than Jenna's**

**Age- 15**

**ohh and just so you know... Jenna is me! Haha andddd Brooke is my best friend that wanted part of this fanfic! Bye for now!**


End file.
